


Friends, w/ or w/o benefits

by clockwork_spider



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Sakurayashiki Kaoru, Asexuality, Bad Sex, Communication, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Omega Nanjo Kojiro, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: “That was amazing!” Kojiro exclaimed, in an awed whisper, as the heat haze finally cleared from his mind. “We should do this again sometime.”“It’s… different from what I expected,” was all Kaoru said.-In which Kojiro (17, O/M) and Kaoru (17, A/M) lost their virginity, one of them had a great time, and the other one discovered that he might be asexual.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Friends, w/ or w/o benefits

“That was amazing!” Kojiro exclaimed, in an awed whisper, as the heat haze finally cleared from his mind. “We should do this again sometime.” 

He remembered the way Kaoru brows dipped in a frown, lips tightening as if deep in thought, as he said, “Let’s get ourselves clean.” 

And something about his tone made Kojiro pause, pulling his sex hazed mind from orgasmic bliss. He says the words before his mind fully comprehend its meaning. “Was it bad?” 

“It’s… different from what I expected.” Was all Kaoru said. 

That was their first time. 

* * *

Kaoru was a late bloomer, or perhaps he just hid it well. Either way, by the time he admitted, in his haughty blasé manner, that he’s had his first rut, Kojiro had already passed many heats alone. 

And, as they have soon discovered, if an alpha and an omega spends a lot of time together, their heat and rut will gradually begin to sync. 

The conclusion to spend Kojiro’s heat together, therefore, came quite naturally. They were young, curious, and knew each other better than their own parents. The thought of choosing Kaoru as his mate had crossed Kojiro’s mind more than once, always dashed by the pettiest of argument. Still, he’d trust Kaoru with his life, so he’d certainly trust him with his first time. 

It was with this thought that he propositioned his childhood friend. 

“As a friend?” Kaoru had asked, his eyes ever so delicately narrowed, gaze pinning Kojiro down like a sample to be studied for science class. 

“If you’re willing.” He said, “I don’t prefer to rely on suppressants.”

“Of course you don’t.” Kaoru scoffed. “Your place or mine?” 

* * *

Kaoru didn’t really talk about things on the day after, which made everything both awkward and frustrating. Kojiro was confused. They did everything right. Kaoru certainly seemed like he was enjoying himself that night. And then… 

One second you’re flying in the sky on your skateboard, feeling invincible, the next second you’re eating concrete. Story of his life, really. 

The day after that, Kaoru sent him a link to a scholarly article with a brief message. 

“I believe,” the message said, “that I may be asexual.” 

Face, meet ground. 

* * *

Kaoru was very thorough in his research before the fact. Throughout the week, Kojiro’s messages were filled with a surreal combination of sexual health and safety tips and explicit videos that he could not play in public. At this rate, he feared his friend was going to bring the research manual to bed. 

“I’m not a delicate maiden who needs tender loving care, Kaoru, people have been fucking before the dark ages. This isn’t rocket science.” 

“People also die of childbirth back in the dark ages, you horny gorilla. If I just let my alpha instincts take over without a thought, both of us could be seriously hurt. Excuse me for wanting our first time to be a pleasant experience.” Kaoru barbed tone betrayed a hint of anxiety. He was clearly taking this very seriously. Kojiro was touched. 

“We’ll be fine,” he said, suppressing a fond chuckle, lest he offends the alpha, “I think you’ve done enough research, Kaoru. We’ll be fine.” 

Come to think of it, he also said that about Adam before he sent someone to the hospital… 

* * *

“It says in the article that most asexuals are beta female.” He said, dumbly. A stupid detail to pick on to avoid the elephant in the room. 

“Most, not all.” Kaoru answered, arms crossed, defensive. 

“So… I was that bad, huh?” Kojiro said, a tad bit hysterical. 

“What? No! This isn’t about your performance in bed! This is just… I’ve felt this way even before we— I just didn’t know there’s a word for it.” 

“Then why did you agree to sleep with me?!” He all but shouted. 

“I—“ Kaoru’s face twisted in an expression Kojiro has never seen before, before turning blank. And then he did something Kojiro has never seen him do, he apologized. “I’m sorry… It was a mistake. I shouldn’t have…”

“Why didn’t you stop?” He asked. 

Because it was fine if this was all an experiment for Kaoru. It was as much of an experiment for him. First time and all. But if Kaoru didn’t want to… if he wasn’t into it—

“If you weren’t comfortable, why didn’t you stop?” 

He thought back to that night, Kaoru was overly careful at first, but it didn’t last long. He remembered the moment when Koaru’s desire pushed through his reticence, teeth bared, those slender arms pinning him down in an iron grip as his own vision swam with want. Koaru was dominant, assertive, the textbook definition of how an alpha should behave during sex (and he knew the textbook definition, Kaoru had quizzed him on it). 

“I thought.” Kaoru glared up at him, eyes blazing. “That if I kept going, things would make sense.” 

“So what? You didn’t like it? You orgasmed!” Kojiro regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. It was the wrong thing to say. But it wasn’t fair. He was foolish enough to think they had something magical, it hurt to hear it denied. 

“I liked it!” Kaoru snapped back, “I liked it and I didn’t, okay?! I—“ He took a deep breath, and then another, collected himself like the alpha-numerically coded files of his carefully sorted study notes. It was a long time before he spoke again. “When I was in the rut… It didn’t feel like myself. It was as if… some hidden part of me pushed through my skin and possessed my body. I don’t want to ever feel that way again.” 

“That was you, Kaoru. That’s who I had sex with, the one who held me down, the one who—“ 

“Stop.” 

They stared at each other. Kojiro felt like he had a million things to say, but he didn’t want to say anything he’d regret. And he realized, with absolute clarity, that this wasn’t like any petty arguments they’d had before. That if their friendship came to an end because of this, he _would_ regret it. Finally, he forced himself to let out a deep breath. 

“Okay then.” He said. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay… I… I _don’t_ understand. But I… That’s okay. Just… give me some time.” He rubbed at the temporary marking on his neck. It’s already fading. He’ll never have it again, not from Kaoru. The thought hurt more than he thought it would. 

“Joe… I…” Kaoru opened his mouth, but ultimately looked away without saying anything. 

“Are you going to S tonight?” Kojiro asked. 

“I… planned to...” 

“You want a ride?” 

Kaoru looked at him like he’s grown another head. 

“Do you want a ride or not?!” 

“I…” Kaoru scoffed, sighed, and almost smiled for a moment, “Thanks, Joe.” 

“Let’s not keep Adam waiting.” Kojiro heard himself say. 

* * *

“Think they’ll figure it out? Reki and Snow.” Kojiro asked, after the kids left with Shadow. 

“I’m not so sure about that,” Kaoru looked down. Age has not mellowed out that temper, but his friend’s beauty has only gotten more pronounced. Still beautiful, still untouchable. “The difference in talent isn’t always consolable with mere passion. Even if they’re honest with each other, people are inherently different.” 

“Doesn’t that make it all the more exciting?” Kojiro pressed. “I think they’ll be alright, as long as they’re honest with one another. Wanna bet on it?” 

For a moment, Kaoru just stared at him. If Kojiro dared to presume, it looked almost like something akin to wonderment. Finally, he turned away again. “It’s boring when we bet on the same thing.” 

There was something terribly soft in Kaoru’s expression, he pursed his lips, once, twice, before speaking aloud. “If things had worked out between the two of us— If I’m not— I wouldn’t mind being your mate.” 

And in that moment, Kojiro’s time stopped, not from shock, but from hearing something he felt like he was on the verge of knowing all his life. 

“What if… I told you that I already think of you that way?” Kojiro asked. “A mate… No. A partner. A partner is suppose to be more than someone you pass your heat with, it’s someone who will always be there at the end of the day, so that you won’t be alone.” 

“Then I would say… stop sleeping around, you horny gorilla who thinks with your hind brain!” 

“Would you like me to?” Kojiro asked, serious. It would be a lot to give up, as an omega and a man who generally enjoyed sex, but it was worth considering. No relationship comes without compromises. 

Kaoru paused and stared back at him before sighing. “No,” he said, “you’d be even dumber if you’re sexually frustrated,” and Kojiro couldn’t help but breath a sigh of relief. 

“I’m… just glad you’re still here.” He said, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Yeah,” Kojiro couldn’t help the grin from splitting his face, “me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... haha... I am sorry this has nothing to do with skating... 
> 
> Anyway this idea kinda just came to me and bit me in the ass so... I'm not sure why I wrote it either. But if you did enjoy it, leave me a comment. My tumblr is [@clockworkspider](http://clockworkspider.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Obviously I think asexuality would be a bit different in omegaverse than in our's. Also, not all of Joe and Cherry's views on sex/sexuality were meant to be perfectly appropriate, they're 17 years olds who, 'til this point, mostly just cared about skateboarding. They're figuring things out (but like, super fast because this is a fic and I need to get everything down in 3 scenes.)


End file.
